starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nosauriano/Leyendas
, p. 85. |altura = 1.35–1.5 meters"University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nosaurians," p. 84, dice que los nosaurianos miden de 1.2 a 1.55 metros, The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. 203, dice que miden 1.35 metros en promedio, y The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II, p. 390, dice que miden casi 1.5 metros en promedio. |longitud = |envergadura = |piel = Rojo,The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide, p. 16. naranja, , p. 84. amarillo,Star Wars: Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2. verde,Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 114. azul,Coruscant and the Core Worlds, p. 115. café, blanco,[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]].'' gris,The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. 203. negro |pelo = |plumas = Del mismo color que las escalas''Star Wars: Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1.''Star Wars: Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4. (se caen en la adolescencia)Coruscant and the Core Worlds, p. 114. |ojos = Rosa,Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 112. amarillo, blanco, café,Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2. gris |distinciones= Cuernos, interior de la boca luminiscenteThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. 202. |vida = 100 años estándar''Ultimate Alien Anthology,'' p. 115. |razas = |miembros = *Fefar Blackeye *Xant FlashheelCoruscant and the Core Worlds, p. 117. *Bomo GreenbarkStar Wars: Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1. *Clegg Holdfast *Glarc LeapfarCoruscant and the Core Worlds, p. 116. *Rootrock }} Los nosaurianos eran una especie inteligente, bípeda y reptiliana nativa del planeta Nuevo Plympto en los Mundos del Núcleo. Los nosaurianos eran fácilmente reconocibes por sus cuernos cortos, su dura piel escamosa y su pico lleno de filosos dientes. Los nosaurianos tenían la habilidad de producir luz con el interior de sus bocas, y usaban esta capacidad para comunicarse silenciosamente a largas distancias. Los nosaurianos no podían ver a colores, aunque a pocos les molestaba esto. Los fonemas de su idioma consistían en silbidos, ladridos y gorgojeos, y su sintaxis usaba metáforas relacionadas con el clima, la naturaleza y las estaciones. Podían hablar el Básico Galáctico Estándar, aunque generalmente elegían no hacerlo. Cuando se encontraban en su mundo natal tenían una habilidad inexplicable de saber cuándo se estaba poniendo el sol, y una abrumadora necesidad de "cantarle" rebuznando. Este comportamiento persistía en otros mundos, pero los cambios en los ritmos internos de los nosaurianos con frecuencia hacían que esos nosaurianos rebuznaran en momentos inoportunos, sin ninguna relación con el ciclo día-noche de Nuevo Plympto. Los nosaurianos tenían un temperamento naturalmente calmado. Sin embargo, una larga historia de lo que ellos consideraban marginalización y explotación a manos de los humanos les provovaba amargura y enojo. Esto comenzó después de que los corellianos conocieron a sus primeros vecinos, los corellianos, que pronto se involucraron en el comercio de los huevos de rikknit, un componente valioso del ji rikknit y otras sustancias recreativas. Ya que la población de rikknit en Nuevo Plympto se desplomó y la República Galáctica impuso sanciones en su comercialización, la economía se hizo añicos. Los nosaurianos no tuvieron más opción que la de unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. La Confederación fue derrotada en las Guerras Clon pero los nosaurianos trataron de continuar con la lucha, sólo para ser aplastados por la Legión 501 y esclavizados por el Imperio Galáctico. Décadas después Nuevo Plympto fue conquistado por los invasores extra-galácticos yuuzhan vong, que acosados por una feroz resistencia sesataron un virus en el planeta que destruyó completamente a todos los seres vivos. Algunos nosaurianos famosos en Nuevo Plympto fueron los generales de resistencia Rootrock y Fefar Blackeye. Sin embargo, las dificultades económicas y la esclavitud obligaron a muchos nosaurianos a emigrar durante siglos. Algunos se dedicaban a profesiones emocionantes, como el piloto de podracer Clegg Holdfast. Otros se convertían en marginales, como Bomo Greenbark, que dejó su mundo natal después de las Guerras Clónicas para buscar a su familia. Apariciones *[[Knight Errant (novela)|Novela Knight Errant]] *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Racer Rush'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (comic) *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest'' 0 *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 16: Blue Harvest, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Out of the Wilderness'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' Fuentes *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *Star Wars: The Legacy Collection *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos Category:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Nosaurianos Category:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Category:Especies inteligentes (N) Category:Especies de los Mundos del Núcleo